


Love Finds a Way

by bbyybria



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyybria/pseuds/bbyybria
Summary: Vincent Brooks never thought that his life would change, that much changed the moment he met Catherine; a beautiful blonde with every single personality trait that Vincent could ever want in a woman. He never realized what an impact on his life the enticing female would leave, until the day he started dating her.





	Love Finds a Way

> "Infidelity does not come from lack of love, it comes from lack of respect."

 

 **Silence** ; nothing to be heard, nothing to be thought of in his mind. There's absolutely no trace of thought, of knowledge or power to host even a single ounce of it in Vincent's mind the morning he woke up next to Catherine -- the captive of his mind, of his sense of control. With no memory, not a single trace of knowledge as to why he'd wake up next to a beautiful stranger, the brunet couldn't help but have a blank mind. His mind was like a slate on this morning, with nothing written on it about the contents of the night before; no memory, recollection, or even trace of what could have been yesterday was around him... except for Catherine, laying practically on top of him. 

     She was beautiful; blonde hair, an array of curls rounding her face that was pressed against the pillow; blue eyes, so sparkling and bright that it lit up what little personality Vincent could give her; a small, petite frame that he just wanted to hold and press to his own. There was no denying that he was attracted to her, and even in a drunken state that he could have been in last night, he saw the attraction and utter beauty she held. It was just appalling, and hurting himself, that he would cheat on Katherine, and that he wouldn't remember what a night he must have had with Catherine. He wanted to remember, to know and hold the knowledge, of what he and her could have done for most of the night. 

     He wanted oh, so God damn badly, to remember what he could have done with such a beautiful woman, because all that he remembered was what he had done with his girlfriend, Katherine. What he's done with Katherine, if you could even call it doing anything with the lack of memory he had, was nothing compared to what he  _could_ have done with this Catherine, the one that was tugging at his heart strings and whatever control he had of those hormones that were begging to be used. He couldn't even imagine what he could have done to that tight and toned body, what his touch could have done _to her._ But he had to get those thoughts out of his mind, for Katherine's sake. 

     Katherine McBride; his love of too many years, a controlling and smart woman that only wanted the "best" for him, as to what it deemed to be fit for her. Maybe it was that, her persona that was too strong against his own, that brought him closer and closer to Catherine as the short night went on. As he looked at the darling woman laying almost on top of him, his mind could not help but finally wander onto how and why he would do something like this to Katherine, even if his thoughts were so negative of her previously. 

      _"I should wake her up, get her out of my house..."_  Vincent thought to himself, instinctively running his fingers through the blonde's hair. He was glad she was still asleep as he did this, fear that she would get scared or offended of his actions, that were only happening to calm himself. _"But I don't want her to go, I want to get to know her better. I don't even remember anything she may have told me last night."_

     As his mind fought with his heart, Catherine could be heard letting out a small, cute groan as she woke from her slumber. She curled her petite body into a small, tight ball, her back against Vincent's leg as she struggled to come to consciousness. It brought Vincent to her attention, growing concerned for the woman he'd just met. The younger female, though a stranger, already had such a tight reign on him; attraction, possibly, or maybe love at first sight, but he was concerned and attentive to her already. 

     Vincent managed to smile, an actual smile, as her blue eyes sparkled against the morning sun shining through his curtains. "Good morning," He spoke softly, quietly to the female and for that, she was gracious. A smile was returned, and as she sat up, her hand was placed on his leg for comfort. 

     "Good morning, sunshine." Her voice was light, airy -- almost -- when she spoke to him. Grogginess could be caught in her words, every other syllable hanging as she attempted to speak in the morning. It was all the more addictive and attractive to Vincent, pulling him closer to what could be actual attraction and not just lust toward the very attractive female. 

     That mind of his couldn't help but wander now, the thoughts of Katherine and his infidelity seeping in. Every moment that he was nice to Catherine, he couldn't help but think of what he was doing wrong... but how it was oh so right for him to be doing this; it's what he wanted last night, after all. Evidently, that means he wants it so much right now, right?

     He couldn't come up with how this came to be, other than attraction. And as he sat with his confusing thoughts, Catherine stood up; she stretched, the long shirt that she was wearing -- evidently Vincent's from the night before -- rising up past her thighs. She giggled, the action proving not to be innocent morning stretching. "Am I distracting you?" 

     An awkward chuckle escaped his lips, trying to figure out how to form actual coherent words and sentences to speak to Catherine with. "Yeah, ha-ha. That right," 

     As he tried to focus on the woman in front of him -- trying so hard to get his attention, all he could think was,  _"What am I going to do about Katherine?"_


End file.
